JP2012-062880A discloses, as a conventional control device for an internal combustion engine, a device configured to switch a mode of combustion in accordance with an engine operating state to premix charged compressive ignition or diffusive combustion and configured to inject fuel three times interspaced by predetermined time intervals when performing premix charged compressive ignition.